endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Cupid
|type = Other Fauna |length = ?????? |appearance = A large sea angel, with a rich, sky-blue core and transparent features. |location2 = North Coast of Canada |time = Day and night |forms = Adult only }}The Ice Cupid is a legendary sea angel, larger than usual and colored sky blue, that can only be found in . The title "Charming Arrow" can be obtained by discovering it. In-Game Description "For several years now, there has been a rumor amongst certain Canadian preservation groups whose activities focus on the Arctic Sea. They tell of a creature called the Ice Cupid, and say that anyone who sees it will find true love... This giant sea angel might just be what inspired this story." of the Ice Cupid Story "According to stories handed down among a number of Arctic tribes, one child of the gods was a hunter who ruled over love and marriage. Perhaps the story of the Ice Cupid originates from tales such as these." Location The Ice Cupid is found in the waters of the North Coast of Canada (as one of only two legendaries in that region), living under a zoom-mode spot directly inside of the hole located at B-2. There are no special requirements needed for her to appear, making her one of only eight legendary creatures in the game who can be encountered during the player's first dive in their region of residence. Behavior The Ice Cupid swims around slowly under its zoom-mode glow, sharing the space with several normal Sea Angels. It likes being fed and being in pictures, and the player can obtain its in-game trivia by taking a picture of it. Trivia *This legendary creature is named after Cupid, the Roman god of desire, affection, and attraction. This is because of the legends surrounding the creature's supposed magical power to grant everlasting love. *Using a regular sea angel as a scale, one can find the rough size of Ice Cupid in real life. A sea angel is 3cm, or 1.18 inches, long, and 90px tall when seen in-game. The Ice Cupid is roughly 239px tall. 239 div. 90 (height of sea angel in pixels) is roughly equivalent to ~2.66, which, multiplied by 3 (height of Sea Angel in cm), is roughly equivalent to ~7.98cm, or ~3.14in. **Interestingly, this means that the Ice Cupid is almost exactly ''pi long in inches. Pi, or π, is a famous mathematical constant defined as "the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter". *Jean-Eric has two different sets of dialogue that he says when the player discovers the Ice Cupid; factually, both are the same, however, the ''gender of the player determines the comment Jean-Eric makes at the end of his description of the Cupid: **If the player is a male, Jean-Eric will note that the player seems to spend a lot of time with Oceana, and hints at the possibility of Oceana holding some feelings for them. **If the player is a female, Jean-Eric will simply wish well for the player in their future love endeavors. *The Ice Cupid is one of only two legendary creatures to be found under a zoom-mode spot. Category:Small Marine Life Category:Other Fauna Category:North Coast of Canada Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Creatures Found Under Glows Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:North Coast of Canada Category:Slugs